rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Zuflucht vor dem Sturm (Kapitel)
"Zuflucht vor dem Sturm" ist das fünfte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das siebenundzwanzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Sie reisen tagelang mit den Kesselflickern. Perrin fühlt sich unwohl und schuldig in ihrer Nähe, da er glaubt, sie mit seiner Anwesenheit in Gefahr zu bringen. Er träumt lange normal, doch eines Nachts taucht Ba'alzamon wieder auf und bedroht ihn. Als er erwacht, erklärt ihm Elyas, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen. Sie ziehen ohne die Kesselflicker weiter. Handlung Perrin Aybara Ort: Lager der Tuatha'an, Caralain Steppe Perrin, Egwene und Elyas reisen mit dem Fahrenden Volk weiter, das eher gemächlich voran kommt. Perrin merkt, dass die Kesselflicker ihn, Egwene und vor allem Elyas aufmerksam beobachten, doch der Wolfsbruder erklärt immer wieder, sie sollten noch bei der Gruppe bleiben und sich ausruhen, wenn Perrin vorschlägt, allein weiter zu ziehen. Perrin will lieber gehen, da er sich schuldig fühlen würde, wenn die Trollocs sie aufspüren und die friedliebenden Kesselflicker abschlachten. Doch Elyas beschwört ihn, zu bleiben, da er eine Vorahnung hat, doch er will Perrin gegenüber nichts genaues sagen. Perrin kann sich nicht entspannen. Je länger sie bleiben, desto schuldiger fühlt er sich. An Egwene kommt er nur schwer heran, sie ist entweder mit Ila oder Aram beschäftigt. Eines nachts beginnt ein Mädchen mit einem sehr aufreizenden Tanz, der Perrin in Verlegenheit bringt. Die Tiganza, den Namen erfährt Perrin später von Faile. (Ein fehlendes Blatt (Kapitel)) Nach und nach kommen zwei weitere Mädchen und schließlich eine Frau dazu. Elyas erklärt ihm, dass sie diesen Tanz jetzt jede Nacht tanzen werden, nur um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Als Egwene den Tanz zu lernen beginnt, bemerkt Perrin auch Arams begierige Blicke und er beschließt, sie anzusprechen. Als er sie fragt, ob sie nicht mehr nach Tar Valon wolle, um Aes Sedai zu werden, vertröstet ihn Egwene nur, er solle sich amüsieren, solange sie noch können. Die Passivität und Gewaltablehnung der Kesselflicker führt bald dazu, dass Perrin demonstrativ seine Axt offen vorführt, auch wenn er damit traurige Blicke vom Fahrenden Volk und spöttische von Elyas provoziert. Zumindest seine Träume sind normal, solange er im Lager ist, aber er spürt auch, dass die Verbindung zu den Wölfen von Tag zu Tag stärker wird. Die Wölfe werden ungeduldig. Doch dann hat Perrin wieder einen der schlimmen Träume, in dem ihn Ba'alzamon aufsucht. Er macht sich lustig über den Wolf, der sich schützend vor Perrin stellt, und wischt ihn mit einem Finger davon. Er droht Perrin, scheint sich aber nicht sicher zu sein, ob er derjenige ist, den er sucht, dann will er ihn mit einem Mal kennzeichnen und Perrin erwacht schweißgebadet. Nur einen Augenblick später ist Elyas bei ihm und sagt ihm, dass es Zeit ist, zu gehen. Kurz nach ihnen wird auch Raen wach. Er sieht etwas am Himmel, was ihn beschäftigt. Er erklärt, eine andere Richtung einzuschlagen und scheint weder überrascht noch traurig, als Elyas erklärt, dass sie das Fahrende Volk jetzt verlassen würden. Er versucht, sie zu überreden, bei ihnen zu frühstücken und vielleicht doch zu bleiben, doch Elyas will nicht und Perrin merkt, dass auch Ila sie lieber loswerden würde. Er fürchtet noch, dass Egwene vielleicht bei den Tuatha'an bleiben würde, doch sie widerspricht nicht, als sie es erfährt und packt nur schnell ihre Sachen. Obwohl sie eilig los wollen, schafft es Raen doch noch, alle Kesselflicker zu wecken, um sie zu verabschieden. Perrin bemerkt, dass Aram auf Egwene einredet, doch sie schüttelt nur vehement den Kopf. Die Abschiedsworte sind so förmlich, wie die Begrüßung, dann gehen sie. Im Wald werden sie von Scheckie, Wind und Springer begrüßt. Perrin kann ihre Gedanken in seinem Kopf hören, die Wölfe haben seinen Traum auch geträumt. Sie versuchen mit ihm zu reden und Perrin erkennt, dass er sie aus seinen Gedanken drängen kann. The Wheel of Time Comic Zuflucht vor dem Sturm 1.jpg Zuflucht vor dem Sturm 2.jpg Zuflucht vor dem Sturm 3.jpg Zuflucht vor dem Sturm 4.jpg Zuflucht vor dem Sturm 5.jpg Charaktere * Perrin Aybara * Egwene al'Vere * Elyas Machera * Ila * Raen * Aram Erwähnt * Moiraine Damodred * Rand al'Thor * Dunkler König - auch als Herzfang * Brand * Haral Luhhan Im Traum * Alsbet Luhhan * Ishamael - als Ba'alzamon Tiere * Bela * Scheckie * Wind (Wolf) * Springer Gruppen * Tuatha'an - auch als Das Fahrende Volk und Kesselflicker * Wolfsbruder * Wölfe * Mahdi - als Sucher Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - auch als Blasse * Aes Sedai * Ogier Orte * Caralain Steppe Erwähnt * Emondsfeld ** Dorfgrün - als Grün * Tar Valon * Caemlyn * Rückgrat der Welt * Stedding Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Sonstige * Weg des Blattes * Tiganza - als Tanz der Kesselflickerfrauen Lieder * Drei Mädchen auf der Wiese (Lied) - auch als Hübsche Mädchen beim Tanz (Lied) * Der Wind aus dem Norden (Lied) - auch als Ein Regenguss (Lied) oder Berins Rückzug (Lied) * Der Kesselflicker hat meinen Topf (Lied) - auch als Wirf die Federn (Lied) Sprichworte * Abschiedszeremonie der Tuatha'an ** Ihr kamt in Frieden. Geht nun in Frieden. Immer werden unsere Feuer Euch in Frieden willkommen hießen. Das Gesetz des Blattes ist der Friede ** Friede sei für immer mit euch und mit dem ganzen Volk. Ich werde das Lied finden, oder ein anderer wird das Lied finden, aber das Lied wird gesungen werden, dieses Jahr oder ein zukünftiges. Wie es einst war, so soll es wieder sein, eine Welt ohne Ende. ** Eine Welt ohne Ende. Welt und Zeit enden nicht. Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Träume Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Caralain Steppe Kategorie:Tuatha'an Kategorie:Kapitel Wolfsbruder